fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalanata
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Kalanata is a massive Elder Dragon-level Snake Wyvern that makes its nest in the Withered Pyramid. Physiology Kalanata is a large Snake wyvern with smooth, gold-colored scales running along its body and red scales on its head. A large hood similar to that of a cobra runs from the sides of its head to its midsection, in which the connected tissue of the hood soon turns into large, thorn-like spines that lead to the tip of its tail. On the tip of its tail lies a structure similar to that of a viper's head. The lower "jaw" of the tail's head can be moved, making it's tail prehensile. Its four limbs all start off gold-colored, eventually turning grey when nearing its black claws. Its snout is lined with small, conical teeth, and has emerald green eyes. Three long, bright green horns extend from the back of its head. Useful Information Kalanata can't be captured. Flash Pods and Flash Bombs won't work when Kalanata is enraged. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Kalanata is a voracious apex predator Behavior Towards Other Monsters Kalanata is highly aggressive. Tracks Kalanata doesn't leave any tracks. Specific Locale Interactions Kalanata has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Kalanata has no Special Behaviors. Cutscenes Location: Withered Pyramid Synopsis: The hunter enters the pyramid. They step on something and look down. It's a gold-colored scale. They kneel down and inspect the shard. They suddenly hear a roar and lookup. A Rathian swoops down from the sky, its jaws wreathed in flame. Before the Rathian can bite the hunter, they quickly dodge. The Rathian quickly turns around and attempts to backflip the hunter, to which the hunter dodges again. As the Rathian prepares to launch another attack, the ground starts shaking. The Rathian would be grabbed by the jaws of a large serpent bursting from the earth. The serpent thrashes the Rathian around, the Flying Wyvern screeching in pain. The serpent throws the wyvern into a wall. The Rathian quickly gets up and flies away in a panic, with the serpent roaring victoriously. The Snake Wyvern then turns its attention to the hunter, who braces themselves. The serpent hisses. The fight with Kalanata begins. Abilities Kalanata can easily overpower many prey items and enemies by brute force alone. However, they also have superb control over the Water, Dragon, and Earth elements. They are able to to use these abilities to extreme effect, often releasing these elements in the form of projectiles. They can dig. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Red markings will appear all over Kalanata's body. It will also start huffing Dragon Element. * Tired State: Kalanata will start drooling. Mount Kalanata can be mounted on both sides of its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Snake Wyvern * Suborder: Snake Wyvern * Family: Kalanata Habitat Range Kalanata's nest is the Withered Pyramid. Its actual habitat is currently unknown, though it is likely deep within the Torrid Wasteland. Ecological Niche Even though Kalanata has yet to be seen outside of the Withered Pyramid, it is widely speculated that it is an apex predator. Biological Adaptations Kalanata has the ability to dig. They also have control over the Water, Dragon, and Earth elements. They are able to produce Water and Dragon elements due to a special gland that produces both elements. They are able to produce the Earth element by swallowing rocks and, through a special stomach separate from its main one, gets ground up and stored as small particles of dust and minerals. Kalanata can then expel these minerals as the Earth element. The head-like tip of its tail is likely a way to confuse potential prey. Attacks High Rank Calm/Phase 1 * Roar: Kalanata will rear up and roar. * Tail Slam: Kalanata will slam its tail into the ground. * Tail Swipe: Kalanata will swipe at the hunter with its tail. * Rock Toss: Kalanata will stick its head into the ground and pull out large rock. It will then throw the rock at the hunter. * Bite: Kalanata rears back and snaps at the hunter. * Double Bite: Kalanata will bite at the hunter two times in a row. * Dig: Kalanata will dig underground. After a few seconds, Kalanata will approach the hunter and erupt from the ground in an attempt to swallow them whole. * Mineral Blast: Sand will begin to build around Kalanata's mouth. Then Kalanata will shoot a large ball of dust and sand at the hunter. Causes Earthblight. Will also cause Severe Earthblight during Master Rank. * Aqua Blast: Water will begin to build around Kalanata's mouth. Then Kalanata will shoot a large ball of water at the hunter. Causes Waterblight. Will also cause Severe Waterblight during Master Rank. * Wyrm Blast: Dragon energy will begin to build around Kalanata's mouth. Then Kalanata will shoot a large ball of Dragon element at the hunter. Causes Dragonblight. Will also cause Severe Dragonblight during Master Rank. * Triple Mineral Blast: Kalanata will shoot three large balls of dust and sand outwards in a trident formation. Causes Earthblight. Will also cause Severe Earthblight during Master Rank. * Triple Aqua Blast: Kalanata will shoot three large balls of water outwards in a trident formation. Causes Waterblight. Will also cause Severe Waterblight during Master Rank. * Triple Wyrm Blast: Kalanata will shoot three large balls of Dragon element outwards in a trident formation. Causes Dragonblight. Will also cause Severe Dragonblight during Master Rank. Enraged/Phase 2 * Mineral Beam: Kalanata will hiss and then unleash a large beam of dust and sand from left to right. Causes Earthblight. Will also cause Severe Earthblight in Master Rank. * Aqua Beam: Kalanata will hiss and then unleash a large beam of water from right to left. Causes Waterblight. Will also cause Severe Waterblight in Master Rank. * Wyrm Beam: Kalanata will hiss and then unleash a large beam of Dragon element forward and then to right and left. Causes Dragonblight. Will also cause Severe Dragonblight in Master Rank. * Head Slam: Kalanata will quickly slam its head into the ground. * Mineral Snap: Sand will build around Kalanata's mouth. Kalanata will then attempt to bite the hunter. Causes Earthblight. * Aqua Snap: Water will build around Kalanata's mouth. Kalanata will then attempt to bite the hunter. Causes Waterblight. * Wyrm Snap: Dragon energy will build around Kalanata's mouth. Kalanata will then attempt to bite the hunter. Causes Dragonblight. * Screams of the Ancients: Kalanata will hiss and sand, water, and Dragon energy start building around Kalatana's mouth. After five seconds, Kalanata will unleash a massive beam and sweeps it around itself, dealing massive damage to anyone caught in the way. Causes Severe Waterblight, Severe Earthblight, and Severe Dragonblight. Master Rank Calm * Bite Rush: Kalanata will rush forward whilst biting. * Multi-Dig: Kalanata will dig underground. However, instead of erupting from the ground, Kalanata will bite at the hunt whilst under the earth before erupting from it. Enraged * Multi-Element Blast: Kalanata will shoot two balls of a random element at the hunter. The ailment will be based on the element of the balls. They can cause either Waterblight, Earthblight, or Dragonblight. Breakable Parts * Head: Kalanata's head will be scarred and some of its hood will be chipped off. * Front Legs: Either of Kalanata's claws will be broken. * Hind Legs: Either of Kalanata's hind legs will be scarred. * Tail: The false head on its tail will be broken. Quests High Rank Master Rank Themes Phase 1 Phase 2 Trivia * Kalanata's roar requires HG Earplugs to block. * Kalanata's concept is based on this piece of old concept art. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Scholarworld